halo 4: and new begaining
by yourfriendchief
Summary: my story of halo 4 and beyond
1. Chapter 1

this is my story of the ending of halo 4 and beyond hope you enjoy.

The master chief opened his eyes. 'Am I dead?' he thought. 'no I'm not dead every thing happened so fast...CORTANA!'

"Cortana?"

"Cortana, do you read?"

'nothing' he thought, 'no it wont in like this'

"Cortana, come in."

master chief turned around to see to his surprise cortana but human size. walking to him.

"how..." that's all that he could think of.

"oh I'm the strangest thing you've seen all day?" she replied

"but he were here-"

"it worked. you did it. just like you always do"

'some things wrong' he thought 'she doesn't sound like herself.'

he decided to find out what was wrong later.

"so how do we get out of here?" he said looking around

"I'm not coming with you this time"

he turned and looked her in the eyes, though she couldn't tell with his visor.

"what?"

"most of me is down there, I only held enough back to get you off the ship."

"no that's not-!" he couldn't find the right words "we go together."

"It's already done."

he refused to give up " I am not leaving you here!"

"john..."

she toke him but surprise she walked up and touched his chest piece. he didn't know what to do.

"I've waited so long to do that."

he couldn't look at her. "it was my job to take care of you"

"we were supposed to take care of each other," he brought himself to look at her." and we did"

"cortana- please..." he begged but he knew he had lost.

she started to back away. he noticed small silvery tears near her eyes. "wait" he reached out as if he could grab her but stopped 'no I wont put her through more pain' he thought.

"welcome home john." and with that she diapered in the beam. he stood there he couldn't move. he wanted to go after her but he could move.

he waited, floating in space, he wanted death to finally finish he fight. just as he thought he felt deaths embrace he saw a light from a ship there to pick them up...no to pick him up.

he stepped off onto infinity, marines and Spartans alike saluted him, he understood why, but he didn't want it.

he stood gazing off at earth he didn't even hear laskey walk up." mind if I join you?" he asked

chief quickly turned and said " of course not sir."

laskey looked down. " at ease chief. it feels kind of odd for you to call me sir."

"beautiful isn't she?"

'yes' he thought 'she was, no I cant think like that'

he didn't even hear what laskey said he was focused on Cortana and his promise.

"...I still think of her as home" laskey finished.

"you don't talk much do you?" he paused. "chief...I wont pretend to know how you feel.. I've lost people I care about but...never any thing like what your going through."

he spoke "our duty as soldiers is to protect humanity. whatever the cost." the last part he had a hard time saying.

" you say that. like soldiers and humanity are two different things. soldiers aren't machines." he stopped and remembered what she said "were just people."

"I'll let you have the deck to you're self" he said walking away.

chief spoke so softly that laskey didn't hear him "she said that to me once. about being a machine." he said it with more emotion then even he thought he had.

later he removed his armor and left. he remained on infinity in plane sight but no one knew it was him. he waited he knew she was alive and when the time came he would find her. he had a promise to keep. the master chief would come back but only when she needed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Six months had passed since the events at requiem. Captain Lasky was still preping the ship for a new course to requiem.  
"palmer, are your spartans ready?"  
"yes sir but i would like to run them through the war games one more time captain just to be sure." she replied "understood make it happen."  
she saluted and walk out. "roland."  
the AI apeared on the desk looking like his normal WW11 poilt "yes sir?"  
"keep an eye on the ship. i've got a friend to vist."  
with that lasky walk off the birige.

the master chief had been siting around doing nothing since they gave him extended leave. he told them it was not needed but they insited. that night like so many others he dared not sleep, for when he did all he had was nightmares about her.  
'how?' he thought 'what caused all this?' his thoughts were interruped but captain lasky's knock on the door. he locked at the clock it read 24:55. (12:55). ' a bit eraly he thought' but he went to the door any way. he opeded the door,  
"captain." he said saluting.  
"at ease chief i'm just here to say good bye inifinty is leaving on a mision in 5 hours."  
"good luck captain."  
lasky looked confused "chief."he said looking at the master chief without his armor. he had greying brown hair the start of a beard.  
'he let himself go' lasky thought, "alright i'll leave you be." lasky was disiponited he knew he wasen't alowed to speek with the chief on his mission but had hope the chief would want to come. lasky sighed and walked back to his shuttle.

chief waited for the ship to take off then he heard his alarm. 'cuting close he thought.'  
he shut the door and then ran the the closet he grabed his assault rifle, a long rope, supresser and extra mags. he hoped he woulden't have to use it but he would rather be prepaired. he picked up his combat knife. and changed it to his black skin tight suit. he rembered when he and the spartans frist wore them.'no i have more importan things to do.'  
he quickly put a black ski mask on and headed out the door. 'the car would make to much noise, best go on foot.' he moved quickly and dident make a sound.  
after about a five mile run he stoped at a masive stone wall 'this is it.' he thought. he looked for the gaurd tower, 'no spot lights, strange.' he decied to find out why later. he toke the rope and thew it up it got cought on the bar near the tower, he slowly climbed sure he was not spoted he retrived the rope and ketp moving. not even slowing near a gaurd. he walk up behind the man and grabed his gunand hit the mans neck hard enough to make him pass out but not kill him.  
he found the stairs heading down to the cell block, he looked around and saw at leats 20...make that 30 armed men in the cell block. 'well this will be fun he thought.' before he could act another man walked up. "captain lasky wants the pirsior on inifity by tomarows end." the unlocked cage 156. "move it!" one of the gaurds shouted. john waited for his opening. he never found one. he ran back up to where he had knocked the frist garud out. 'smaller then me but it will have to work.'  
he striped the man and put his unaform on hoping that in the dark no one would noticed he wasent a gaurd, he walked down to where they had moved the prisor he headed the way they went no one even noticed he wasent the right gaurd. he saw them out in courtyard three gaurds one picked up his pace and bored the shuttle with them. they belived he was the fourth gaurd 'perfect he thought.'  
"stay with her." one of the men order john. he noted that the looked at his uniform not his face.  
he leaned in near the pirsior, he spoke softly "doctor? it's me..." before he could finsh she spoke " i know john, what i don't know is why are you here?"  
he smiled. " i think we both know the answer to that."  
halsey smiled " you alway did keep you've promises john." he looked out the small veiw port as they left the earth.  
"once were on inifinty we will work from there."  
"john what are you going to do?" he turned to face her,she looked worried. he responed "hope my luck holds out." 


End file.
